The Jade Dragon
by Hyperdrive 24
Summary: this is a small story that tells of what happend in Levi and my OC's (Suzan's) younger years and how they came to meet and their frendship. it is the prequel to my story star gazing with jade eyes. hope you like it.


**The Jade Dragon**

* * *

><p>Levi looked at his reflection in the mirror, today was his first day in the academy and it was Hell. He splashed water on his face and tried to get some of the grime from his hair. Levi thought back on the events of the day. In the opening ceremony the man who shouted at everyone (Levi would get his name later) came to a girl, she was very young. He had demanded her name and age.<p>

"Suzan Elizabeth Hunter, I am eleven sir." she said back, unlike the other cadets she was unfazed by the way he addressed her. Her body was relaxed but her eyes; her eyes burned with a fire so strong that they almost blinded Levi.

"I can't hear you!" The man yelled at her, she just looked at him.

"Why should I repeat what I said? You heard me, unless you're def sir?" for that she was ordered to run a hundred laps of the training grounds. She was still running now. Levi walked out onto the porch and watched her trip over something, falling to the dirt. She then picked herself back up again and started running. When she was done it was well into the night. Levi gazed at her as she fell on her back and looked up at the sky. He walked down the wooden steps and strode over to her side, he looked down at her.

"What are you doing here?" Levi asked.

"Looking at the stars." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, what are you doing_ here,_ at the academy?" He said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Learning how to kill Titans." She said back, fixing her jade eyes on him. Levi just stared at her. She was a strange one, he would give her that.

"How did you get to come here?" He asked, still looking at her.

"Lie down with me and perhaps I will tell you." She said looking back to the sky. Levi contemplated the request for a moment before he led down next to her.

"So?" He said, glancing at her. She had short red hair that looked like fire. She waited a moment to answer.

"I got in here because I can use O.D.M gear already." She explained, but it seemed that most of her attention was on looking at the stars.

"So can I?" Levi was puzzled, and he didn't see why that would make her able to join at such a young age. She moved her back into a more comfortable place.

"Yeah, but how old are you?" She said, shifting her arms until they were behind her head.

"Seventeen." He answered, moving his back onto a softer bit of ground.

"Have you killed a titan?" She asked turning her head towards him.

"No." He said. Why was she asking that, it was not like_ she_ had killed one?

"Well that is where we differ." She turned her head away from him again. Levi was shocked, even most of the officers had not killed a titan.

"How did you kill it?" He said trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

"My mother and father were part of the scouts, they died a year ago." She said with hardly any emotion. She was dodging his question.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Levi said. It was what someone was meant to say when they heard news like that, right?

"Don't be, you didn't know them. Even though they were still family, when they were killed I felt nothing, nothing at all," She sat up and plastered a very effective fake smile on her face "Well that was a long time ago. Good night Levi." She said overly cheerfully, and off she went back to the girls sleeping quarters. Levi was left alone, wondering _how;_ she had known his name when he had not told it to her. She also hadn't told him about _how_ she had killed a titan. She was fire and ice all in one, she was a strange one that Suzan Hunter.

Suzan Hunter proved to be quite a character. After only one week she was known as the Jade Blade. She would do crazy things and the way she used her O.D.M gear was one of them. She never seemed to run out of gas, and she flew through the air like she was born to be a bird. Levi kept trying to get her to tell him more about the titan she had killed, but she avoided the question with smooth expertise.

Today was a hand to hand combat lesson and Levi, somehow without realizing it, had offended one of the other cadets. The guy, he had so unwillingly put out, was holding him by the collar.

"Look here Droopy eyes-" the offended man was interrupted, before he could do much more, by someone grabbing his arm.

"Put him down," Suzan said with steel "Or I will break your arm." She tightened her grip until it was painful. Levi was soon back on solid ground. He straightened his collar.

"I am fully capable of handling him." Levi said, dusting off his front.

"You may be able to handle him, but not his friends." She said fixing a hard gaze on the three other bigish lads with the man. Levi followed her eye line to them.

"I can handle them all." He said.

"If you could do that, then I'm a boy," She mocked him "The only thing to do is let me deal with this. You got that?" Suzan looked at him challengingly.

"Got it." he didn't _get it,_ but he had the impression that he would soon understand. She nodded at him.

"Hey you three bastards, do you want to go a round with me? Or are you to scared?" they looked at her with expressions that said _"Are you Serious?" _and apparently her answer was _"Hell yeah!" _so the three of them surrounded her with an equal distance between them. So they did have some brains after all. But the fight didn't last that long, as she made the first one that came at her, spin into the next one and then made them knock into the last one. She had a very_ different _way of fighting to everyone else. Levi stood in silence.

"What was _that?_"He all but gasped.

"Something my father and mother did." Was all she said, as she flexed her wrist and fingers.

"Who were they?" He asked, looking at her in wonder.

"That is of no importance." She waved him off with her hand and walked away.

Levi lay awake in his bunk; staring at the rafters above. He was thinking about Suzan. Why was she so open and yet so closed off at the same time? Soon Levi decided that his chance of getting any sleep was none, at that point. So he got up and went outside. As he stood breathing in the crisp air someone spoke to him from behind.

"Would you care to join me for some star gazing?" Levi looked over his shoulder to see Suzan standing there.

"Why do you like looking at the stars?" He asked. She was quiet for a moment.

"It stops me from thinking about things that would make me want to kill myself." She admitted in a soft voice.

"How does it help?" Levi asked.

"Well just knowing that there is still a light in the darkness, when all is empty and gone, gives me the strength the keep moving forward," She walked to the steps and sat down, with her head looking up "It really is a beautiful night." she sighed with a smile. Levi looked at her with admiration.

"Yes," he said "It is," And he sat down next to her and gazed up at the stars "So how did you kill the titan?" Levi felt like now was a good time to ask again.

"You really want to know?" she said glancing over to him. He gave a nod "Well, you remember the thing I did to the three guys this afternoon?

"Yes I do." He looked at her not sure why she had asked.

"Good, keep it fresh in your mind," she said "It was a year ago, when they last sent out a scout party into the lands beyond the walls. I was angry with my mother and father the night before, so the next morning I slipped my way onto a cart that was going with the scouts and I went with them. We were attacked not long into the trip, it was a massacre. I had to steal O.D.M gear off a corps. I put the gear on and that was when I saw my mother get killed. I froze, my body would not move but my father called out for me to run, a titan was about to get hold of me, but his warning got me to run away just in time, but instead of me getting eaten my father was taken instead. That was the last time I saw my parents. After that, it is more of a burr and things are unclear to me, but I remember using my O.D.M gear to trip a titan into another and then them into one more. The way I use my O.D.M gear is the same way I fight. My mother and father used their gear the same way to take out titans. That's what saved my life that day and why I was chosen for the academy," she took a deep breath in "there you have it, my story. That_ is_ what you wanted to know right?" Suzan finished. Levi had no answer. She was not like any person he had met. Suzan got to her feet "The next few years will be very interesting, don't you think?" she said stretching her back and walking to her sleeping quarters "Good night Levi."

"Good night Suzan." Levi called after her. Levi looked back up at the stars. yes the next few years to come would prove very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Do leave a review and tell me what you think good or bad. you know you want to leave a review I can tell ;)<strong>


End file.
